


Summer Before Seventh

by Hogwartsowls



Series: Transformations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: Sirius Black shows up at the Potter's in the middle of the night. He's just been kicked out of his parent's house. James discovers the real reason and helps prove to Sirius that he's worth more than what his parents say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is considered a prequel to "Transformations" but both stories can be read as standalones.

There was a pounding on the door. There was never a pounding on the door, and never at this time of night. With a sigh, Charlus Potter climbed out of bed, dressed in his dressing gown and slippers and with wand in hand, made his way down the stairs to the front hall and the rather noisy front door.  


“Do you have any respect?” Charlus demanded as he swung open the door. “Or any idea what time it is?” He stopped short when he noticed that it was in fact a very wet Sirius Black standing on his doorstep.  


“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Potter,” Sirius said sheepishly, his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. “I was just wondering if I could stay here. My parents threw me out.” Rain had soaked Sirius’s hair and it hung in limp, wet curls against his forehead, hiding his dark eyes. A small rucksack was slung over his shoulder.  


“Merlin, of course you can stay Sirius. Come in, come in,” Charlus motioned the boy inside and cast his clothes dry after he shut the door. Sirius’s now dry hair revealed smudged eyeliner and a small thankful smile.  


“Why don’t you go up to your room and get yourself cleaned up. I’ll go get James and start on a pot of tea.”  


“Thanks Mr. Potter,” Sirius said quietly. He ran up the stairs, skipping two steps with each leap.  


Charlus shook his head and followed Sirius up the stairs at a much slower pace.  


“What was all the ruckus about?” Dorea Potter asked as her husband entered their bedroom.  


“Sirius Black, that’s what. His folks threw him out. He’s gone to clean up a bit and I’m going to go wake James.”  


Dorea shook her head sadly. “That poor boy. I’ll go start a pot of tea.” She kissed her husband sweetly while dressing in her red dressing robe – a present from James last Christmas – before heading down to the kitchen. Charlus made his way down the hall to his son’s bedroom.  


James, as per usual, was sprawled out in bed. His sheets were pooled on the floor as well as the shirt and sleep pants he had started the night in. How he wasn’t chilled in just his underwear was an amazing thing. The house was always hot during the summer but with the cooling charms and the storm, Charlus assumed he would have at least kept his pyjamas on. James was lying on his front with his pillow clutched tightly like a teddy bear. Quiet snores echoed softly every so often. Rolling his eyes, Charlus cast a tickling charm aimed at his son’s bare feet.  


James moaned and a sly smile graced his lips. “Lily…”  


“Unfortunately not,” Charlus replied.  


James shot up in bed and scrambled for his sheets. His permanently messy hair was sleep-mussed. His eyes were wide with shock.  


“What are you doing in my room!?” James demanded. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and shoved them on his nose. “Do you understand that you just woke me from one of the most wonderful dreams of my young life!? Lily was just about to take off her…”  


“I hope you’ll understand if I don’t care to hear about your hormone ridden dreams, James. Sirius is here and I hope you’ll join us all down in the lounge.”  


James perked up immediately. “Sirius is here? Why? When did he get here?” He scrambled out of bed and tugged on his old sweatpants.  


Charlus sighed. “He arrived a few minutes ago and he’s getting cleaned up in the guest bedroom. Your mother is making a pot of tea. You can go say hello and then both you and Sirius can meet us downstairs.” He went to leave and made it almost out the door before he turned to give his son some advice. “Sirius is going through some tough times at home right now so keep that in mind when you talk to him tonight.”  


James shrugged on a t-shirt before walking down the hall and into the bedroom that was more or less reserved for Sirius only. There was light coming from the ensuite bathroom. James casually leaned his hip against the doorjamb and watched as Sirius scrubbed furiously at the black mess around his eyes with a wet flannel.  


“Lily told me that the cheaper stuff goes on darker and comes off easier,” James said casually. “Maybe then you wouldn’t have to rub your skin raw so much.”  


Sirius turned to James. With a sigh he dropped the cloth back into the sink and sank to the floor. James pushed himself off the doorjamb and sat down next to his friend, their shoulders touching.  


“And honestly this stuff is getting ridiculous. Are you ever going to cut it?” James asked as he fingered the wavy strands of Sirius’s black hair. He pushed a couple pieces out of Sirius’s face and caught a small smile.  


“Now you’re starting to sound like my mum,” Sirius said with a chuckle. His smile quickly fell away and he gnawed at his lower lip with his teeth.  


“Do you want to talk about it?” James asked quietly. “You can tell me anything, remember? We’re brothers,” He held up his left palm to show Sirius his scar. At fourteen they had done their own less-binding version of the Blood Brothers ceremony. In the end they both spend a day in the hospital, had their parents and Madame Pomfrey yell at them for their reckless behaviour and ended up with wicked-looking matching scars on their left palms.  


Sirius sighed and put his head against his knees. “It’s stupid.”  


“Well this is you we’re talking about. Stupid is your middle name.” James said teasingly. When Sirius didn’t answer he sobered up and looked at his best friend with concern. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Just know that I’m here if you ever want to.”  


With a sigh, Sirius got up off the floor and began washing the make-up off his face again. “They burnt me off the Family Tree. I mean, I never wanted to be on that fucking tree anyways but it stings a bit, you know? Knowing that they don’t even consider me family anymore.” The flannel came down to show one eye clear of the black smudges. “And they didn’t even want to look at me after they found out. They kicked me out so fast I didn’t even get the chance to grab any of my stuff.”  


“Do you want me to sneak in and get it for you?”  


“Nah,” Sirius answered. “I’ve got my wand and the bike’s here and I can copy off your summer homework. I don’t want to ever step foot in that place again.”  


“Did they ever say why?”  


Sirius was quiet for a long time. “I think there was something about “disgusting freak” and “the devil’s child” but I really don’t remember. I was too angry at Bellatrix to listen.”  


“What did Bellatrix do?”  


“Listen, can we not talk about it now? I really just want to go to bed, James.” Sirius dropped the flannel onto the counter and pulled the stopper in the sink.  


James nodded. “Are you coming down for tea?”  


“I don’t think so. Tell your folks I’m sorry will you?”  


“No problem, mate. Just go to sleep,” James said as he followed Sirius out into his bedroom. “And don’t think that Mum is going to keep out of your face because you avoided her tonight.”  


“Noted,” Sirius said as he crawled into the bed. James shut the door behind him as he left.  


Charlus and Dorea looked up when James walked into the kitchen alone. There were four cups of tea set out on the table already.  


“Where’s Sirius?” Dorea asked.  


“He’s gone to bed already,” James answered as he gulped down his tea. “He was really tired. But don’t worry, I told him he will have to talk to you eventually.”  


“Did he say anything to you?”  


James nodded and told his parents what Sirius had told him. “But I still don’t know what exactly went on.”  


“That poor boy,” Dorea said sadly as she wiped tears away from her eyes. “I never did like that family of his but I didn’t think they would ever do something as awful as this.”  


“They burnt his cousin Andromeda off the Tree a few years ago when she eloped with Ted Tonks,” James muttered as he sipped at his tea. “I really wouldn’t put something like this past them.”  


“I just feel so terrible,” Dorea said, wiping at her eyes again.  


“Then only thing we can do for Sirius right now is give him a place to stay until you boys go back to Hogwarts,” Charlus said solemnly. “We can try and retrieve some of his things if Walburga and Orion haven’t burnt them all yet.”  


“They’d have to burn down that whole bloody house if they wanted to get rid of Sirius’s stuff. He’s got Permanent Sticking Charms on everything.”  


The old Grandfather clock in the corner chimed once, marking the hour.  


“It’s quite late,” Dorea commented. “We should all get to bed. We can talk with Sirius a bit more tomorrow.”  


James stood up and put his empty cup and Sirius’s untouched tea next to the sink, kissed his mother good night and padded up the stairs to his room. 

***

When the sun streamed in the windows the next morning, James awoke to soft snores in his ear. When he rolled over he found his best friend sprawled out next to him. Sirius cracked an eye open when James nudged him with his toes.  


“Sorry, I just didn’t want to be alone,” Sirius mumbled.  


“It’s alright, mate,” James replied through a yawn. “You feel up to talking about it yet?”  


Sirius’s eyes flickered, looking at anything except James. He burrowed himself deeper in the covers he rescued from James’s floor. “I guess so. What do you want to know?”  


“What happened yesterday?” James propped himself up on one elbow.  


Sirius mimicked his pose. “Long version or short version?”  


“However much you’re willing to tell me.”  


Sirius stayed quiet for a minute. James lay beside him, patiently. He knew that this was a sore subject for Sirius.  


“I never told any of you this, but I met someone last summer,” Sirius said quietly. When James said nothing, he continued. “They’re a muggle and we went on a few dates over the hols. I explained that I go to a boarding school in Scotland and we wrote to each other all year. When I got home, we decided to meet at the same park we used to meet at last summer. I didn’t know Bellatrix had followed me. She freaked out when she found us together and told my parents.”  


“They practically disowned you because you’re dating a muggle?” James asked in shock.  


“Partly,” Sirius said quietly. His eyes flicked away from James’s. “They disowned me because I’m dating a bloke. I’m gay.”  


When James didn’t respond, Sirius glanced up to see him smiling widely.  


“So, what’s his name?” James asked coyly as he flopped back down on the mattress.  


“You’re not angry? Or disgusted?” Sirius asked in awe.  


“Why would I be?” James rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “It’s not like it’s a big deal in the Wizarding World. Your parents may think it’s the end of the world but I don’t. So of course I don’t mine.” He didn’t mention the fact that their good friend Remus had come out to him a few months ago.  


Sirius lay back on the bed, his shoulder brushing James’s. “Andrew,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “His name is Andrew.”  


James grinned. “What’s he like?”  


“He’s a bit taller than me, dark blond hair and he has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. He’s a brilliant chess player and he understands my hair and eyeliner. Says it looks brilliant on me.” Sirius replied with a dopy grin.  


“Is he a good snog?”  


“The best,” Sirius replied without missing a beat. He blushed when James started laughing. “Oh shut up you wanker. You blither on and on about how pretty Evans’s hair is and you haven’t even kissed the bird yet. I never laugh at you and yet I’ve barely said three words about Andrew and you’re already going off.”  


James wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. “I’m just having one on you, mate. I’m glad you’re happy. When do you think you’re going to see him again?”  


“I don’t know if I am,” Sirius sighed, looking up at the white paint on James’s ceiling. “It was kind of a disaster when Bella showed up. I think he might’ve been scared off.”  


“What happened?”  


“We were just sitting at one of the tables at the park near the house. He was talking about some muggle game he and his friends were playing. He could tell I had no idea what he was talking about so he gave me a quick kiss to cheer me up. Bella was spying and freaked out on us. She came over screaming about how Mum and Dad were going to kill me for, and I quote, “fraternizing with their kind” and ran back to the house. I left right after her. I didn’t even had a chance to explain. I went back to the park afterwards but Andrew was already gone.”  


“That’s rough,” James said quietly. “Do you think you could go explain it to him?”  


Sirius shrugged. “I probably should. I’ve got his address.” He turned his head to look at James. “Would you come with me if I do?”  


“Sure thing, mate.”

***

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Sirius asked, staring up at a tiny, grey townhouse.  


“Unless you screwed up the location spell at home, this is it.” James replied. “Just ring the bell. The worst that can happen is no one’s home.”  


“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Sirius let out a breath and pressed the button beside the door. A faint chiming sound could be heard inside the house.  


A few moments later a young girl, about twelve, opened the door. She peered out at Sirius and James in confusion.  


“Hi, it’s Marley, right?” Sirius asked. Marley said nothing. “Right, uh, I’m a friend of Andrew’s. Is he home?”  


“We’re not allowed visitors when Mum isn’t home,” Marley replied.  


“Marley? Who’s at the door?” a faint voice called from further in the house. A second later, the door opened wider and a blond head emerged over Marley’s. “Sirius?”  


“Hi,” Sirius said almost shyly. “Can we talk for a minute?”  


Andrew nodded. “Marls, can you give us a minute alone, please?”  


“But we were making sandwiches,” Marley complained.  


“We’ll finish them in a minute. Go put the tele on if you want.”  


Marley flashed him a grin and disappeared back inside the house. Andrew shut the door behind her and faced Sirius on the front step, hands in his pocket.  


“Who’s this?” he asked, glancing at James.  


“James Potter,” James responded quickly. “I’m a friend of Sirius’s from school.” He reached out and shook Andrew’s hand before turning to Sirius. “I’ll let you two talk. I’ll just be around the corner if you need me, Pads.” He patted Sirius’s shoulder once before hopping off the stairs and making his way down the street.  


“Pads?”  


“School nickname. I’m Padfoot, he’s Prongs. It’s a long story.”  


There was a pause. “You wanted to talk?” Andrew asked finally.  


“Yeah, about what happened yesterday.” Sirius scuffed the toe of his combat boots against the cement steps. “I wanted to apologize for Bella and for leaving you like that. I’m sorry.”  


Andrew leaned against the railing, his long legs crossed at the ankle. “Who even was she anyways? She just came out of nowhere and started screaming at us.”  


“Unfortunately that’s my cousin. She followed me from my parents’ house.”  


“Are you okay? She seemed really angry.”  


“Yeah, I’m fine. My folks kicked me out but I’m staying with James for the summer so I’m okay.” Sirius sat down on the steps, staring at his feet.  


Andrew came and sat down beside him, taking a deep breath. “Listen Sirius, I don’t think this is working.”  


Sirius looked up at Andrew. “What do you mean?”  


“I mean, you just got kicked out of your house!”  


“Yeah, and I said I’m staying with James. I won’t have to see my family all summer and then I’m back to school in September.”  


“That’s another thing,” Andrew said. “You go off to this super secret boarding school and you never tell me anything about it. I don’t even know the bloody name!”  


“Does it really matter? We wrote each other letters all year and besides, you never really tell me about your school either.”  


“Of course it does. I can’t even write a letter to you without having to send it to the post office in a weird little town I’ve never even heard of. I’ve looked it up, Sirius, and there’s no such place as Hogsmeade.”  


“I’m sorry. I can’t really explain it. It’s complicated,” Sirius said softly.  


“Then un-complicated it.”  


“I can’t.”  


“Can’t or won’t?”  


“I can’t,” Sirius whispered.  


Andrew got up. “See that’s just it. I don’t really know a single thing about you Sirius. All I know is that you got kicked out of your house because your cousin caught us kissing. I can’t keep sneaking around all summer and then writing to you for the next ten months. I hate not even being able to tell me friends that I’m seeing someone.”  


“You’re breaking up with me?” Sirius asked.”  


Andrew ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t really see how this can continue the way it is. I’ve got my life and my friends here and you’ve got yours in your secret school in Scotland. It’s like we live in two different worlds.”  


Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  


Andrew grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Last summer was great and I had a wonderful time with you. But this just isn’t going to work any longer.” He pressed a kiss to Sirius’s cheek and backed up the steps towards the door. “I’ll be seeing you, Sirius.”  


“Bye,” Sirius muttered.  


Andrew gave a sad smile before entering the house. Sirius stood on the step for a moment, looking at the closed door, before walking down the street to find James.  


James was leaning against a lamp post. He smiled when Sirius approached. “How’d it go? Everything good?”  


“You were wrong,” Sirius said forlornly. “The worst thing did happen. And it wasn’t that he wasn’t home.”

***

“Remus and Peter are coming over today,” James said cheerfully a few days later.  


Sirius groaned and rolled over in bed. “Remind me why you had to tell me that this early in the morning?”  


James laughed. “It’s nearly ten, mate. Mum and Dad were wondering when you were going to emerge. I figured telling you about Moony and Wormy would pick up the pace.”  


“I’ll come down when it’s a normal time to be awake.”  


James sighed and flopped back onto the bed beside Sirius. “Are you going to tell them?”  


“Tell who what?” Sirius asked, laying an arm over his eyes.  


“Remus and Peter. Are you going to tell them you’re gay?”  


“Why is it that we always have conversations about my being gay while lying in bed together? Maybe you should be making an announcement instead of me. And apologize to Evans for trying to woo her when you don’t even really like her.”  


“You wound me, Sirius. But I’ll confess, I’ve always had fantastic homosexual dreams about you. I just didn’t know how to tell you how much I love you,” James crooned sarcastically, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to Sirius’s cheek.  


“Wait ‘till I tell Evans,” Sirius muttered, wiping James’s kiss off his cheek.  


“I’m sure she won’t be mad,” James laughed. “Birds have a thing for gay blokes.”  


“Yes, but unfortunately gay blokes don’t have a thing for birds. Something to do with the whole gay thing.”  


James roared with laughter. “Yes, I guess you’re right. But that still doesn’t answer my question: are you going to tell Remus and Peter?”  


Sirius groaned and flopped a pillow dramatically over his head. “I supposed I will. Or I can just wait till they catch me with my tongue down another bloke’s throat.” He missed the irony of his statement. “Do you think they’ll mind it?”  


James pulled the pillow away and threw it on the floor. “I am absolutely certain that they will not care a single bit.”  


“How can you be sure?”  


“Trust me, I’m James Charlus Potter. I know all.”

***

“So how’s your summer been, Sirius?” Peter asked between licks of his ice cream.  


The four Marauders were sitting at the sunny tables in front of Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. Witches and wizards bustled past on the street, clutching packages while trying to coral their children who were busy gazing at the new Clean Sweep 500 on display in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  


“Perfectly unpleasant, Peter,” Sirius replied. He licked melted ice cream off his wrist. “Walburga and Orion have kicked me out and now I’m staying with James who wakes me at ungodly hours of the morning. How’s yours been?”  


Peter sputtered and tried in vain not to drop his cone. Remus set his cup of strawberry delight on the table and looked at Sirius in concern.  


“Your parents kicked you out? What for?”  


“They don’t approve of my snogging muggle blokes,” Sirius said straight-faced, as if daring Remus or Peter to complain about it. This time Peter did drop his ice cream. He looked at it dejectedly as it melted on the cobblestones.  


Remus shared a quick glance with James who grinned crazily. “Well I’m very sorry. If James becomes too much to deal with, you’re welcome at my house any time. I promise not to wake you until at least noon or when I’m bored of your snoring.”  


“Oi! I do not snore!”  


“Yeah you do, mate. Quite loudly. It’s a bit of nuisance,” Peter said, standing up. “I’m going to get another ice cream. Anyone want something?”  


“I’ll take a pumpkin juice,” James requested. Peter nodded and snuck into the shop. His head popped out a moment later.  


“James, Lily is sitting at a booth inside with Mary and Alice.”  


James whooped in delight. “Be right back, gents. I’ve got a witch to woo.”  


“Don’t forget to tell her about your slight homosexual tendencies!” Sirius called after him.  


Remus peered at him curiously.  


“He keeps wanting to have heart-to-heart chats with me in bed,” Sirius explained. “He’s convinced Evans will think it’s dead sexy.”  


“Well now I feel a bit bad for the bloke. He’s never going to get a date with her now.”  


“Yeah, and we’ll have to hear him moan about it for the rest of our lives,” Sirius muttered.  


Remus smiled. The boys picked at their ice cream for a moment in silence. Sirius wondered when the last time was that there was an awkward silence between any one of them. He’s not sure there ever was one. He studies the way Remus carefully sucks all the ice cream off his little spoon, always focused on the pink desert or the people in the streets, never Sirius.  


“Are you angry with me?” he asked abruptly.  


Remus looked up, finally meeting Sirius’s eye. “Why should I be angry with you?”  


“Because I’m gay.”  


“No I’m not angry with you for being gay. It would be hypocritical of me.” He looks down at the table again.  


“How’s that?”  


“Oh, well I, uh,” Remus stammered. “I, um, I have a gay uncle.” He scratches at the back of his neck and Sirius knows he’s lying. He knows all of Remus’s little ticks.  


Cocking his head, he says, “you never mentioned you have a gay uncle.”  


“It’s never come up,” Remus defended quickly.  


“Fair enough,” Sirius conceited, eating the remaining bite of his ice cream cone. He grins suddenly, determined to make Remus squirm. “So, is he hot?”  


“Sirius!”  


“What? It’s a valid question!  


“He’s married. Happily.”  


“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Sirius’s smirk grew wider.  


Remus groaned and picked up his empty cup. “I’m not discussing my uncle’s hotness with you,” he said on his way to the waste bin. “Cheeky bastard.”  


“So what about this muggle bloke? What’s he like,” he asked upon returning to the table.  


“A right prick if you really care to know,” Sirius scowls, his good mood deflated. “He ended it right after I told him my folks kicked me out."  


“How long were you together?”  


“About a year,” Sirius sighed.  


“You were together for a year and you never told us?” Remus asked, aghast.  


“Never told us what?” Peter asked, returning to the table with a new ice cream cone grasped firmly in his hand.  


“That Sirius had been seeing this muggle bloke for a year,” Remus replied.  


“We weren’t even really seeing each other,” Sirius said. “We’d met a few times last summer and decided to write letters to each other while we were away at school. He just said to didn’t want to anymore because I couldn’t tell him anything about Hogwarts because he’s a muggle.”  


“Was he a good snog?”  


“Can we not talk about Andrew anymore?” Sirius pleaded.  


“He’s a right prick!” James called, wandering back to the table. “But Sirius swears he’s a great snog.”  


Remus’s small smile falters a bit.  


“Oh piss off, James.” Sirius muttered.  


“No, I’ll not piss off. None of us will, right lads?” James asks, looking between Remus and Peter. “We don’t mind a bit that you’re gay. We wouldn’t care even if you dyed your hair into a rainbow and rode around on a unicorn. You’re our friend. A Marauder.”  


“I might care a little bit if you got a unicorn,” Peter confessed. “But only because they don’t like me very much.”  


“I’ll still be your friend either way,” Remus said. “I mean, you’re all still my friend and I’m a werewolf.”  


“Oh come off it. You’re definitely more than just your furry little problem,” Sirius protests.  


Remus smiles shyly. “If you say so.”  


The conversation steers itself back to Hogwarts and the long list of pranks James has already thought of in the three short weeks they’ve been away. Sirius watches each of his friends in turn: Peter still clutching his ice cream and nodding to everything James and Remus say; James, who gestures wildly with a grin on his face; and Remus, whose eyes crinkle when he laughs and whose bronze hair catches the afternoon sun. Sirius is glad that they haven’t abandoned him like everyone else has. He’s not sure what he would do without a single one of them. They’re the Marauders. They’re Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They solemnly swear that they’re up to no good.  


It’s going to be a great final year at Hogwarts, Sirius decides. And who knows, maybe he’ll find a good bloke to spend it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Drop me a comment or a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
